Something To Remember
Something To Remember, or abbreviated to S.T.R., is an action/anime series created by 「Cloud-X」 (id:super-hero) on Flipnote Hatena. It's due to make it's premiere with the 7:30pm EST time slot on Saturday, July 28, effectively replacing Shoop Da Doom. Story S.T.R. or Something To Remember ''is a story/manga about a young boy named Ren Tranzer who discovers one night, that his parents have been taken. in exchange for his parents, he must locate the 2 people with the unusual marks that are on the map he is given to locate them. In his journey he meets Donovan Novak and Heartha Linner. although the three of them get off to rough starts, they realize that they have 3 tough journeys ahead of them and that in order to complete them, they're going to need eachother. Characters '''Ren Tranzer' - Ren Tranzer is a 14 year old boy and is the main protagonist of the ser ies. one night Ren returns home to discover that his parents have been kidnapped. Upon confronting the man responsible, he is threatened that if he did not retrieve two chosen people with unusual marks on their necks, his parents would be killed. So he sets out on his adventure into the city's to find them. In his search, he meets Donovan Novak and Heartha Linner. They are both the exact targets he is looking for, but Ren does not notice the mark on Heartha's neck when he first encounters her, leading him to believe that the other chosen one is still somewhere else. Donovan Novak - Donovan Novak is a 21 year old man and is one of the protagonists of the series. It is said that his parents were killed right in front of him. He is easily recognized for his huge, spiky hair, He has somewhat of a cool and cocky attitude, and gets easily annoyed when Ren acts childish (which is about 80% of the time).However, he shares Ren's mischeivious attitude and likes to pull pranks/tricks on people.So far, he is the only adult shown driving in the series, until his car was totaled by other men in cars trying to ram him and Ren. Although he and Ren both encountered Heatha, Donovan remained unconcious almost through the entire conversation and barely says anything to her. 'Heartha linner '- Heartha Linner is a 14 year old girl and is one of the 3 protagonists in the series. She is also the only one of the three who is female, and has actually shown her powers. Heartha and Ren get off to a rough start, as she mostly just ignored him and stayed quiet (much to Ren's frustration). *SPOILER* heartha's parents were killed when she was at a young age, which most likely results in her cold and non-caring nature. However, she begins to show signs of kindness after recieving kindness from Ren, indicating that she may actually be a kind, gentle girl underneath all that anger and sadness. it is not shown but, in chapter 5, she steals the map out of rens pocket (because of her lack of trust for everyone) using her telekenesis, confusing Ren and Donovan on where they need to go next. Powers 'Heartha's Telekenesis -' Heartha has the power of telekenesis or the ability to move things with her mind. it is shown that she is fairly skilled in controlling object as she causes Donovan's car to Jump out of the way of the other cars heading for it. However, she can not lift things bigger than an average man's body for more than ten minutes. '''Donovan's Energy Absorbance - '''Donovan has the power to absorb energy from various electric or heated objects. He can Absorb the energy, then form it into whatever shape he wants to use it against an opponent. '''Ren's hidden abilities - '''Ren has hidden powers that he has yet to discover. *SPOILER* in order for Ren to access these powers, his emotions must reach their peak. it is unknown what they are but Ren's powers may be stronger than Donovan's and Heartha's powers since it requires for him to be Extremely angry to access them. Chaptersodes Chaptersode 1- "Rebirth of a new one": a young boy (Ren Tranzer) walks home to find his parents missing. he searches for any trace of them, only to find a note telling him to meet the person responsible at an abandoned factory in 2 hours. Too concerned for his parents life to actually follow the instruction, he heads out immediately with a baseball bat. Upon arriving at the factory, he is confronted by an unknown assailant. Ren then proceeds to ask the person about the whereabouts of his parents, only to be taunted about how early he is. Ren then threatens the unknown person that if he did not tell him where his parents are, he would hit him with the bat.the unknown man then offers Ren a deal. That if he were to work for him, then he would get his parents back. He then tells ren to come back in 3 hours this time. Chaptersode 2 - "Mission Room": Ren sits in his house, staring at the wall full of sadness untill it is time for him to return to the factory. Ren takes one last look at a family picture taken when he was a little child, and leaves. upon returning, he angrily tells the man to come out. after coming out of the shadows, the man taunts ren about how he is on time. Ren, now saddened, asks the man about what he has to do. the man then tells ren to follow him to the "Mission Room". after arriving at the mission room, ren asks the man if anyone else knows about it. the man answers "no" and that the reason for it is because the factory has been abandoned for years. the man then tells ren which computer his missions will be on and tells him his first mission, to locate 2 people with 2 specific marks on them. Chaptersode 3 - "Donovan Novak": Ren sets out to Donovans factory first (Donovans name not yet revealed). and upon arriving, falls to his knees and comments on how traveling from his factory to Donovans factory is "just torture". He then enters the factory and inteoduces himself. a voice from a doorway tells donovan to go on out. Ren then asks the man if he is going to come out too. Donovan steps out and tells Ren "let's go". a little annoyed by Donovans attitude, Ren asks him if he's sure that he is the marked one. Donovan pulls down his shirt collar, revealing the mark and tells ren "you tell me". outside, ren informs Donovan about the long distance from his factory back to ren's. not hearing a response from Donovan, Ren turns around and sees that Donovan has a car. Donovan asks Ren if he wants to "ride or what". Ren Tells Donovan that he has a car, and Donovan responds by saying "of course i have a car, now do you want a lift or what?". Donovan then opens his eyes, and is suprised to see that Ren is already in the car xD. Donovan chooses not to question how Ren got in the car so fast and instead gets in himself, and they set off. Chaptersode 4 - "The truth and the girl": While driving, Ren asks Donovan if anything has been taken from him in exchange for his service. Donovan replies, that his parents were taken and killed right in front of him, and how he plans to exact revenge on the people responsible. Ren then comments to himself that he knows that what happened to Donovan was terrible but he felt a little happy not being alone. All of a sudden the car is hit and both Ren and Donovan jump forward from the impact. Donovan then says that someone is trying to ram them and cause a wreck, causing Ren to look back and see who it is. Donovan then pushes his foot down on the gas pedal, which causes his car to easily outrun the other cars. Ren comments on how they "sure outran them", followed by Donovan's comment on how "they shouldn't have messed with him". Donovan's arrogance is crushed when he sees another car coming towards them in front of them this time. Knowing that they can neither outrun, or dodge this car, they simply prepare for impact. The page pans over to a young girl (heartha) who gives the command "Jump", which causes Donovan's car to do just as she says and, jump out of the way of the incoming car. However, the car still crashes on impact and causes both Ren and Donovan to go unconcious. Ren, then wakes up to see a glimpse of the girl healing Donovan. He asks who she is but she only responds by telling him to rest and that she will heal him as soon as she is done with Donovan. Chaptersode 5 - "Heartha Linner": (edit later :P) Trivia *Ren is very lazy and cannot walk long distances without feeling completely drained. *Ren Has blonde hair, Heartha has white hair, and Donovan has blue hair. *All 3 of the main protagonists parents have been affected in some way. *Donovan has been going on "missions" his whole life, and is currently thinking of a way to get revenge on his parents killers. *Heartha is actually a kind, gentle, and flirtacious girl. *The only thing that makes S.T.R unique is the shading under the eyes. it brings out the rest of the character and makes the picture look more like a true anime. *Ren is modeled after how i draw myself [Cloud-X.] *There is absolutely no fan-art for S.T.R but it still gets about 2,000 stars per episode. *Ren, Donovan, and Heartha remind people of Roxas Roxas, Axel Axel, and Xion Xion from the Kingdom Hearts series. Special Plans S.T.R: Sins REN UNLEASHED!! Category: Flipcom Shows